


Alternative Ending: Alex and Julius Live

by Ridingthewindsofheaven



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridingthewindsofheaven/pseuds/Ridingthewindsofheaven
Summary: What if the final events in Scorpia Rising happened differently? What if Alex made a different choice?  *Archive warning: mental health issues





	Alternative Ending: Alex and Julius Live

Alex Rider ran through the streets of Cairo. It was dark, raining and he could barely see where he was going but he didn't care, all he cared about was catching Julius. He killed Jack. He had to pay for what he did. Alex felt rage and anger burning through all his insides like poison. He was in so much pain. He was crying uncontrollably but the rain and his anger made him unaware of it.

Jack was the only adult Alex could ever fully trust and rely on. Jack was like his big sister and even a mother at times. She was gone forever and would never come back.

He could faintly hear Julius laughing. He had taken his revenge and was gloating in his success. Alex was responsible for the death of his 'father' and as a result, he had killing someone important to Alex. It didn't matter that Julius needed psychological help; he would always be a monster. Jack was different; she was a good person while Dr Grief wasn't.

Julius was fast and fit from extensive physical exercise, but yet again, so was Alex. They continued down the streets, passing people and turning around street corners. Everything other than Julius seemed like a blur to Alex.

Then in a fast motion, Julius was hit by a taxi and hit the ground with a sharp thud. He was at Alex's mercy but at that critical moment Alex had calmed down and wanted to leave Julius on the street to die alone. It all changed when Julius held out a gun. In a knee jerk response, Alex brought out his own gun and pointed it at Julius.

Despite everything Julius was still laughing and Alex could hear him joke: "You couldn't kill me, Alex. We look too alike."

Through the heavy rain Alex could not see his face but involuntarily, he could picture it. It would be just like his: the same blond hair; the same brown eyes; the same facial features; the same characteristic unnaturalness that came with having too many traumatic experiences at a young age. Julius was an artificially created Alex, the evil twin Alex. He and Alex could even be the same person with Julius being his dark side coming out as a separate physical entity.

He felt anger at MI6 now over being used for their spy plans. They were responsible for what was happening and Alex was nothing but an insignificant pawn in their plans for the greater good. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for them. He wasn't supposed to be here. No kid should have to point a gun at another with the intent to kill. He was meant to be with a family: preparing for school tomorrow, watching TV, complaining about doing his homework, doing other things that a fifteen year old would normally do and be concerned with. MI6 had taken that away from him.

Alex was thinking out of loss and anger. Pain clouded his thoughts, raced his heart and throbbed through his veins. Even if MI6 allowed him to leave, the legacy they had left him with would last his whole life. Alex felt that he was encased in a cruel world and he wanted to get out. He wanted his life to end.

Alex replied blankly, "You're wrong, you mean nothing to me."

'Nothing means anything to me anymore', he thought as he placed the gun to his temple. Julius wasn't laughing anymore, his face contorted into an expression of surprise. This was obviously not going according to Julius' plan. Julius wanted to keep tormenting Alex and this wasn't going to be possible if Alex killed himself. Alex could see Julius lower his gun a little.

'Death will be nothing as well; I'll just leave my body and never come back. Julius can have this world all to himself. He deserves it, he really does.'

He took one last good look at the world around him; it was dark, cold, raining and large enough to swallow him whole without a second thought. The last thing Alex would ever see was Julius pointing a gun at him. The city people were oblivious and apathetic to Alex's pain. Cars kept driving past and umbrellas shielded pedestrians on the sidewalk from rain. They didn't care that two fifteen year old boys were pointing loaded weapons at each other. Or they didn't understand what was really happening. They might have thought the two boys were just playing games.

He lowered the gun from his temple and threw it onto the cold and wet sidewalk. He couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot Julius who killed the only adult in the whole world he could count on and he sure couldn't kill himself. He dropped himself on the sidewalk, buried his head into his hands and let the rain fall down on him. The feel of the rain on his body comforted him. He could hear the crowd behind him begin to mutter. People were starting to notice that something was wrong.

"I've got what I wanted, Alex. We are square now."

He could here Julius' voice above the sound of rushing cars. He couldn't hear Julius run away but he didn't hear any gunshots either. Alex could assume that like a child who didn't want to play anymore, Julius ran. Or rather, there were too many people around for Julius to get away with killing him. Yet again, he didn't Julius would care about what would happen if he shot Alex. What where they going to do? Put him in an institution again? Julius had nowhere to go and nothing to lose. A lot like himself. He began to shiver. He was getting cold.

Alex felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned around to see a man with a worried expression on his face. There were several other adults gathering around him. He couldn't understand much Arabic but it seemed as if they were worried.

"Are you ok?" The man asked him and placed his umbrella above Alex. It was nice to have some compassion.  
Alex looked up and shook his head, "No."


End file.
